fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aiden
Aiden is a fan made Nanatsu no Taizai character create by Kevenkiller Summary Aiden is a wandering knight he was for many years a champion of the Arena of Leinster he decided to offer his service to multipes lord and to also explore the world at the same time. Power and Stats Tier:' Low 7-B | At least High 7-A' Name: Aiden Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: 339 Classification: Human, Wandering Knight Powers and Abilities ': Super strength, speed, durability,agility, stamina, expert swordsmanship, Immortality ( Type 1 ), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Thunder Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Teleportation, Poison Resistance, Toxin Resistance, Disease Resistance '''Attack Potency ': Small City Level (Stronger than Gilthunder and Hauser ) | At least Large Mountain Level (Much more powerful than in base ) 'Speed ': At least '''Massively Hypersonic ( Faster than Gilthunder and Hauser ) | 'At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(Much Faster than in than in Base) 'Lifting Strength ': 'Class G+ | '''At least '''Class G+ ' 'Striking Strength ': '''Class PJ | '''At least Glass PJ''' Durability ''': '''Small City Level | '''At least '''Large Mountain Level Stamina ': Superhuman '''Range ': Extended melee range, Several dozen meters with ice and fire magic, Hundred of dozen of meters with his Cubes 'Standard Equipment ': His Sword 'Intelligence ': Skilled combat master and wise leader 'Weaknesses ': None Notable Notables attack/techniques: - '''Creation Blocks : The cube will be divided into much smaller cubes and using the imagination of the caster, creates basic forms of objects/things out from it. The amount of soul consumption will vary depending on the complexity of the figured form. - Observatory Prism : Series of cubes will be flown out of the vicinity. These cubes provide the user an overall outlook of the field and providing a radius 500 meters of sight. - Dimension Warp : All the cubes will be linked dimensionally, providing a dimension door and an instant small scale teleportation. - Cube Prison : Creates a 5 meter cube that entraps an opponent inside it. Can also be used as a barrier for allies because of its durability and shock absorption. - Adaptive Polygon : Manipulates the 6 sides of the cube for offense. Each side correspond a respective elemental attribute attack (fire, wind, water, thunder, ice, and light) in the form of beam. Summoning of the cube will not spend any soulpower, however each attack done by it will expend soulpower otherwise. - Duel Box : Teleports two people in a special battle zone inside the cube. The battle zone will vary depending on the imagination or will of the user. The inside of the box follows a different time flow and separate dimension thus negating the effect of outside influences. The box cannot be destroyed either from the outside or inside by any means, and can only be broken unless one or both of the warped people losses their soulpower or get killed. - Rubik’s Pocket : Summons a small cube that can store things inside it. - Pandemonium : As a control spirit, it bestows different crowd manipulation skills that vary depending on the colour of the created box. This skill createsa 500 meter cube that enclosed all things around it and the caster can manipulate the dimension within it. The created cube can stay for 30 minutes even if the caster lost his/her consciousness or be killed; moreover, only one type of cube can be created at the same time.Can be used thrice a day. -'The Night of Cicada' : It summons a black cube that robs the sight and hearing of every person within it. Light-based attacks or any skills that will provide sight and hearing will be cancelled out. - Agony of Undead ''': It summons a gray cube that steals away the sensation of every person within it. Pain, hunger, and death were also sealed while within the cube. A person who died inside the cube will fell no pain and remain alive as long as he stayed inside it, however, any damage/injury/pain that have been inflicted will be felt after he/she leaves the cube. - '''Greed of Blessing : It summons a crimson cube that prolongs the effects of any buffs/statuses/additional attribute gains of those peopletrapped within it. Avatars and true forms are also prolonged while inside the cube. Mirror of Reverse. It summons a clear cube that makes adistort perception of everyone within the cube the opposite of what he/she sees. It creates a visual illusion wherein the left becomes the right, the up becomes the below, and the back becomes the front.The positions of injuries as well as the attack/defense stances were also reverse. - Gravity of Titan : It summons a plum cube that has ten times gravity than the outside field. Due to dense particle concentrations, air has been minimal within it and sudden outbursts of stamina loss were expected. - 'Awakening of Null ': It summons a blue cube that nullifies any spirit skills within it. Any spirit buff or attribute bonuses were also cancelled out while inside the cube. '-' '- ' '- ' '- ' 'Key ': Base | Le Gentlemen Others Note: Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Kevenkiller's Pages Category:Tier 7 Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Water Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Characters